Scare PewDiePie
Scare PewDiePie is an YouTube Red exclusive American horror-comedy show starring PewDiePie. Scare PewDiePie also starred JackSepticEye in season 2 titled "Scare PewDiePie: Multiplayer" as the villain of the season and both of the seasons was produced by Skybound Entertainment and Maker Studios. 20 Episodes total were filmed in September 2015 and November 2016 in Los Angeles, California. The show was unfortunately cancelled before the second season would make its debut. During recording of both seasons Felix made LA Vlogs. List Of Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Let's Play Doctor Episode 2: We're Not Alone ( Guest: Markiplier ) Episode 3: Hello Timmy Episode 4: Time To Die Mr. Pie Episode 5: Please Enjoy Your Stay Episode 6: The Ultimate Hang ( Guests: MatPat and Arin Hanson ) Episode 7: I'm Not Crazy Episode 8: Call Of Pewdie Episode 9: Naughty Pie ( Guests: Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla from Smosh ) Episode 10: Game Over What is left of Scare PewDiePie: Multiplayer? The LA vlogs taken titled "Birdabo" shown some of the behind the scenes of the second season. In the second Birdabo vlog which shows the behind the scenes of what is suggested to be the first episode of the season shows Tyler Scheid one of Markiplier's friends and Markiplier himself. In the fourth episode of Birdabo, PewDiePie gets covered in blood and is shown to have done a Scare PewDiePie episode with Ethan and Hila Klein of H3H3. Ethan on an episode on his podcast called "H3 Podcast" with Ian Hecox told a story about how he had a panic attack on set. In the sixth episode of Birdabo, PewDiePie gets covered in something which might be shit and the guest of the episode is CinnamonToastKen who may have done something in the episode because in one of Ken's LA vlogs during the time Felix says he hates him. In the ninth episode of Birdabo, PewDiePie gets a weird mustache and the guest is CaptainSparklez. In the vlog Jordan is in a turkey suit but a guy named JayLaw who worked with Maker Studios and now is a YouTuber shows a picture of what seems the two making food and the episode was based off the game Overcooked. In the eleventh episode of Birdabo, PewDiePie and the guest of the episode Anthony Padilla wear Mexican bandit like clothing based off the game Sunset Riders. In the thirteenth episode of Birdabo, PewDiePie says that this episode of Scare PewDiePie would feature Luzu, would be set in a prison, and be based off the game Uncharted. PewDiePie ended his Birdabo series on the the fourteenth episode with no behind the scenes of Scare PewDiePie. Jessica Nigri would post a picture of herself and Felix together on Twitter both wearing japanese school girl outfits and then JayLaw posted a picture of Felix in the same costume saying that it was from a episode of Scare PewDiePie based off the game Yandere Simulator. PewDiePie in his return video says that JackSepticEye is the villain of the show and that they recorded trailers together where they would fight and ride motorcycles. They also recorded the finale where they were on a stage. JayLaw used some of the footage in a video but pixelated it and used the footage of them on bicycles in two images. In a video where PewDiePie talks about people talking about his hair he says that in his apartment he is shooting Scare PewDiePie: Game Over ( whether or not this is a different show is unconfirmed ) and then shows a bright colored set. JayLaw in a YouTube video used some footage of PewDiePie, KickThePj, and Emma Blackery on the set. Some Images Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Introduced 2016